


Just Can't Get Enough

by xcaellachx



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head canon of what happened in the car between Kurt and Blaine from episode 4.14 "I Do".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

Blaine knew Kurt was coming back to Lima, had known for a while. He, Rachel, Finn, and Kurt would all be riding together to the wedding, purely for convenience. Since it was Kurt’s car, he and Finn rode up front with Blaine and Rachel in the back. Blaine couldn’t help but notice the similarity of the longing looks he and Rachel were sending to the front seats.  
All of them dressed up in their wedding finery, it was hard trying to control the reaction of his body as he stared at the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt was wearing a bowtie, for crying out loud! Blaine’s sexual kryptonite. His breathing hitched as he pictured nuzzling his face into Kurt’s soft neck, the bowtie rubbing up against his cheek.  
He had decided on a simple tie and elegantly tailored suit. He knew Kurt had loved seeing Blaine in a tailored suit. Kurt would want to jerk him out of it and make mad, passionate love. But that was before. Before he’d screwed everything up. Before he’d lost Kurt’s trust and love and the promise of a future together.  
No, damn it, he wouldn’t cry again, he thought, biting the inside of his cheek. The next couple days were about him fighting to get Kurt back in any way possible. Or at least start the process of getting him back.  
More in control of himself, he subtly leaned forward, breathing deeply. He could smell Kurt’s distinct scent. His light cologne, a delightful mixture of floral and dark spices. His favorite hairspray and his moisturizer. Blaine had missed all of it, the way he would lose himself in the scent of his lover as they cuddled together. The scent that would comfort him, entice him, and make him feel like he was home.  
The ride to the church was quiet. Rachel kept trying to start conversations, mostly about her accomplishments at NYADA, but the rest of them just murmured in response. Surprisingly, Rachel gave up and stared out the window like the rest of them.  
As soon as Kurt parked the car, Finn darted out and jogged to the church door. Blaine figured it was partly because he was best man and had duties to fulfill and partly to escape Rachel. For her part, Rachel gathered her wrap and handbag and quietly announced that she would see them inside, before leaving the car.  
Blaine found himself frozen, unsure of what to do. Should he try to start a conversation? Apologize again?  
A sound beeped in the car and Kurt looked over his shoulder. “Rachel left her door open, could you close it properly?” he asked, looking at Blaine in the rearview mirror.  
“Oh, sure,” Blaine said. He hopped out of the car and went around and opened and closed the door. Standing there for a moment, taking a deep breath, he wished for a moment. A special moment between them. Something that he could hold close to his heart. If nothing else, maybe they could at least walk into the church together.  
Kurt surprised him by walking up beside him. Reaching behind Blaine, Kurt grabbed the door handle. With a small smile, Kurt opened the door. “Still not closed all the way.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Blaine said, blushing lightly.  
With the door still open, Kurt stepped right up next to Blaine, staring down into his eyes.  
Blaine was frozen, staring into those gray green eyes that had captured his heart and soul. The next thing he knew, Kurt was running his hand up Blaine’s tie and leaning in to nuzzle at the soft spot under Blaine’s ear.  
Heart pounding, a loud gasp escaped him, quickly turning into a moan.  
“Get in the car, Blaine,” Kurt whispers in his ear.  
“Oh, uh, okay,” Blaine muttered and crawled in the car. As he realized Kurt’s intent, he turned onto his back, his head leaning awkwardly against the far door.  
Kurt got in, ducking into the car and pulling the door closed behind him. Without a pause, he twisted his long frame and lay on top of Blaine.  
He looked down into Blaine’s wide gold eyes. “If you don’t want to do this, say no now,” he said, his voice gravelly and full of need.  
“I want this,” Blaine said, not really knowing what ‘this’ is, but if it had anything to do with Kurt laying on top of him in a tiny car, he was completely on board.  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” Kurt said and lowered his mouth to Blaine’s.  
They both moaned at the contact. Their first kiss in so long and it was perfect. Kurt’s soft lips covered his so gently. Small movements as Kurt kissed here and there along Blaine’s mouth, his top and bottom lip.  
Blaine whimpered, his body instantly lit on fire. Hesitantly, his hands came up to cup Kurt’s face and bring him closer, hoping it wouldn’t deter him.  
Kurt made a noise of approval and turned his head as he slotted their lips together in a full kiss. They gripped each other and low moans filled the car as their lips hungrily fed on each other. With a single touch of Kurt’s tongue on Blaine’s closed mouth, he was instantly granted access. Kurt’s tongue slid between Blaine’s lips, exploring and reacquainting himself with his ex-boyfriends mouth.  
Blaine couldn’t believe what was happening. Who cares that they were stuck in the backseat of the tiny little Prius. Kurt, his Kurt, was kissing him, practically feeding on Blaine’s mouth. This was something Blaine had only been able to daydream about for so long.  
Tentatively, he let his tongue slide into Kurt’s mouth and groaned loudly at the familiar taste. It was truly like coming home. Kurt tasted sweet and chocolaty from the mocha he’d been drinking on the drive over. Tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair, he pulled him closer and the kiss moved from reacquainting themselves to pure lust.  
With a low growl, Kurt tugged Blaine’s shirt out of his pants, running his soft hands on Blaine’s warm abs and chest.  
Blaine figured turnabout was fair play, so he pulled Kurt’s shirt out of his pants, hoping he wouldn’t get chastised for possibly wrinkling Kurt’s dress shirt. Instead, he heard a gasp as Blaine grasped at Kurt’s pale, soft waist. Unable to resist, he let his fingers run under Kurt’s waistband, wishing to anything holy that he could touch even more.  
Their kissing grew desperate and hungry, starving for one another. Kurt mewled in need, pressing their hips together, showing Blaine just how much he was in need. Blaine answered, moaning Kurt’s name as Kurt’s rock hard cock rubbed against his own.  
Their eyes opened and they stared at each other, blown out gold meeting equally darkened green eyes.  
They didn’t stop and discuss what they were doing, instead their lips met again in a flurry of needy kisses. Sloppy, wet, hard and soft, it didn’t matter as long as they were touching. Kurt ground their hips together, causing both of them to moan and cry out.  
Blaine looked at Kurt’s kiss swollen lips, shining and wet and knew if they kept it up, he would come in his pants. He licked a path from Kurt’s collar to his ear, enjoying the whimpers that escaped the other man. He knew it was one of Kurt’s erogenous zones and was rewarded with Kurt circling his magical hips against Blaine’s.  
“Holy crap,” Kurt muttered. “If I’d known I was going to be groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a change of clothes. I’m going to go in there looking like prom the morning after,” he said with a light chuckle, leaning back down to kiss Blaine again.  
Kurt leaned up again. “What am I doing? I’m sort of dating someone in New York.”  
Blaine panicked and spit out the first words he could find. “Uh, you’re not in New York and it’s not exclusive right? You in this fake bow tie, it’s sort of my kryptonite.”  
They hungrily kissed again, Kurt untying Blaine’s tie, before Kurt sat up once more. “Wait, this doesn’t mean we’re back together, right?”  
“No, no, I know, I know, it’s cool. This, this is just bro’s helping bro’s,” Blaine said, smiling convincingly, kissing Kurt, hoping to pull him back down on top of him.  
“I love it when you talk fratty,” Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Blaine, dipping his tongue into his warm mouth.  
Blaine kissed him back frantically, rucking Kurt’s shirt further up his back so he could get at more skin. Just hearing Kurt use the word ‘love’ in a sentence about Blaine made his heart beat wildly, giving him hope.  
A sudden knock on the window interrupted their kissing.  
“Tell me that’s not Tina again,” Kurt snapped impatiently.  
The door opened and Blaine’s head flopped out of the car, while Kurt leaned over him, looking out.  
Upside down, Blaine saw that it was Mercedes.  
“Hey, can you two wrap it up? The wedding is about to start and I need my arm gays,” she said, stepping back for a moment, so they could get out of the car.  
With a scramble of limbs over limbs, Blaine was able to get out first, giggling and grinning widely. “Oh my god,” he murmured, holding his overcoat in front of his body to hide his untucked shirt and the very obvious hard-on he was still sporting. He moved over to the far side of Mercedes and quickly put his coat on.  
Kurt got out, looking fabulous, other than his untucked shirt. He neatly folded his coat over his arm and held it in front of him. Blaine felt a surge of lust and pride shoot through him, knowing he had put Kurt in that state and secretly hoped that he’d be able to ease him later.  
“You do realize how trashy and blasphemous this is, right?” Mercedes asked, one eyebrow up.  
“Mercedes, everyone hooks up at weddings,” Kurt hissed at her, trying to keep his coat in place.  
“Mmhm, let’s go. This outfit needs an audience,” she said imperiously.  
Mercedes took both of their arms and walked toward the church.  
Blaine couldn’t keep the wide grin off of his face. He may be uncomfortable and needy, but for now, he simply basked in the fact that Kurt had chosen him to hook up with.


End file.
